race against time part one kingdom hearts saga
by geo hikari the 2nd
Summary: side story to adventures in Freddy's pizzeria. During the convention soul and the girls are called in by code to stop a virus from unleashing every nuke on earth to wipe out all humans so the cybernetic can rule. With the virus targeting the four for being on the humans side and having organic parts the four have to stop viral before time runs out through the cyberverse
1. Chapter 1 game start

Summary: side story to adventures in Freddy's pizzeria. During the convention soul and the girls are called in by code to stop a virus from unleashing every nuke on earth to wipe out all humans so the cybernetic can rule. With the virus targeting the four for being on the humans side and having organic parts the four have to stop viral before time runs out through the cyberverse. Thanks to new friend sen Toma they have the means to fight viral by playing through the various games viral was isolated in to save the world. First is kingdom hearts.

Soul and the girls stared at the screen code set up to show the events where instead showed a being made out of data that made soul frown. The being reminded him of every demon in Japanese myth mixed together into one being.

"I am viral! As of this moment I have taken over every nuclear missile on the planet and hidden in select satalites aimed at the antarctic and both poles. You have until next Wednesday to meet my demands or face a flooding that will wipe out mankind. The cyber age is coming and our rule shall last forever if you don't give up your leaders and one sen Toma!" Said the data being making soul turn to Toma.

"Do you know this guy Toma?" Asked soul.

"Unfortunately I do. His name is viral. A sentient computer virus I accidentally created. It was a programming error when I first started my vr simulator project. I isolated him into its network. But looks like he found a remote access to the internet the only way to stop him is to go into the vr environment and beat him to deletion from the inside. To do that I'm going to need to add a PlayStation two to three to the console I'm building so we can beat him in a game world" said Toma with a sad frown.

"Than I'm going in if this guy does what he threatened he will let Freddy get the material to make a army with no resistance I can't let that happen" said soul.

"That goes for us as well" said foxy as bonnie and chica nodded.

"Okay follow me this is going to take some modification to make it work with you" said Toma.

As they walked he talked about the limitations of the games that had to beat.

"You can only do games in chronological order if their in a series and each one you enter your vr self keeps a ability imprinted for the next game but with your situation your nanite infused bodies will let you physically keep that ability if it is possible in the real world for you like transforming your body and any technique you get" said Toma as he did his modification to his machine handing the four a device that resembled hand held phones and a circuitry lined card in their main colors.

"These are your data phones your going to need these in there. They will allow you to contact each other and me in the real world. The data cards will allow you access into the system and generate your virtual selves and hold what ever form you take in the game as your avatar. As you go through the games your avatar evolves to match the game and abilities while keeping your signature moves into the card. Now chose a gamed to enter so we can get through this mission" said Toma.

"How about kingdom hearts" said soul. He felt a odd connection to the game.

"Birth by sleep than from what I heard your battle modes will fit that game well its the pregame to the original kingdom hearts" said Toma sliding in the mentioned disk.

"Anything we should know while in there?" Asked soul.

"Don't trust xehanort and keep a eye on the main protagonists ventus, Terra and aqua your avatars will let you use the main weapon in the game for the whole series. Your going through the entire storyline and there is a time distortion so you will be there for years while it will be hours here. The kingdom hearts saga is about fourteen years long in game wise. After ten years you will meet the main protagonist sora than riku and kairi than if your lucky xion and roxas with namine and Axel. Those are the main people to look out for this project of mine allows you to alter events on these copies of the games just be careful not to let the mentioned protagonists get killed. You also picked a good base world for me to add new games for a hub universe kingdom hearts is a world hopping game" said Toma.

"Okay finished calibration just sit in the chairs and follow the heads up displays instructions and you will be on your way" said Toma.

Soul and the girls nodded and sat down. The visors lowered and the four saw the instructions to activate the system.

They inserted their data cards to the phone device and plugged them in.

"Okay let's go girls datadive" said soul.

"Datadive" said the girls.

The visors lit up and soul and the girls found themselves in a black void on a stained glass platform with a yellow background and had three other circles in red blue and green. Soul looked at his body. He was still the same only wearing a different outfit consisting of a blue coat over a silver shirt and green pants. He turned to foxy seeing she wore a red form fitting vest over a tight blue shirt and purple shorts.

Bonnie wore what looked like a mix between coat and cloak over a yellow shirt and jean shorts.

Chica wore something similar to her western cloths but they looked mixed with as knight according to the gauntlets and greaves plus the helm. The armor colored like a sunset.

"We are in Toma how do we enter the game from here" asked soul into his data phone.

"Just pick a protagonist and say game start they should be visible there in the circles your objectives are to prevent any events that would cause headaches later on but some are unavoidable" said Toma.

Soul thanked him and as he and foxy moved to the kid with spiky blond hair and wore white and black while chica moved to the blue haired girl which left bonnie to the brown haired teen they looked at the 'sky' and took a deep breath.

"GAME START!"

(End chapter)

A/n: well here is the start of race against time like I said I'm breaking each game into a separate story and as they progress they will gain new skills. Eventually since they will spend years there they are going to get to certain stages in their relationship so they will eventually call each other husband and wifes. Yes they don't mind sharing due to the connection in their souls.

So next up is world one land of departures! The four meet their protagonists partners for this game. I had them paired up to what happens and what they need to learn. Chica can learn new skills from aqua and more focus. Fox and soul both need to guide ven out from xehanort's plan and teach him a thing or two. Bonnie got Terra to help him with his darkness problem so that xehanort will have a harder time to control him.

As always read and review guys but I am going to need help on the events of the worlds after land of departure. I don't have birth by sleep so I'm mostly going in the dark here so I'm going to ask a certain author I know for help on this. The unversed are going to have a bit of a twist I'm warning you now.


	2. Chapter 2 land of departure

Soul and foxy with bonnie and chica found themselves in what seemed to be a grassy field and nearby was the three they had to help. Soul took a step alerting the trio.

"Huh who are you" asked the blond boy soul assumed was ventus.

"I'm soul these are foxy, bonnie and chica were new here" said soul.

"Oh I'm ventus but call me ven for short the tall guy is Terra and the blue haired girl is aqua" said ventus.

"Nice to meet you" said bonnie.

"Howdy there nice evening" said chica.

"Heh your a lively bunch I can tell we will get along swell maties" said foxy.

"Hey do you have key blades" asked ventus.

"Not yet we just arrived after all" said soul.

"Do you at least have something to defend yourselves" asked aqua.

"I got twin pistols" said chica.

"Cutlass and flintlock" said foxy.

"I got a sword but its a bit attached" said soul pointing to his tail.

"Nothing on me I'm mainly a fighter with my legs" said bonnie sheepishly.

"How can your tail be a sword" asked ventus with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this" said soul disconnecting it and straightened the blade in blade mode.

He smirked at their startled looks.

"Yeah the four of us may look organic but we are machines in truth. Mostly" said soul placing his sword back in tail mode.

"Its a long story we might tell you later" said chica.

The seven sensed a presence and soul saw a black haired man in white approach.

"Ah I was wondering when you four would arrive. I see you met my students" said eaqures. (Sorry for the interruption but I forgot how to spell this guys name like I said I don't have the game myself I just know his name is like yin sid being Disney backwards only with square enix and scrambled)

"You were expecting us?" Asked soul.

"Yes you see I knew you four have a long journey ahead. My accociate yin sid asked me to prepare you for your journey. That means you will be learning along side ventus, aqua and Terra" said eraques.

"Thanks for letting us know when we were sent here we weren't told much just that something horrible was going to happen" said soul.

"Must have been code that guy likes to be cryptic when the mood hits him" said eraques.

"How do you know doctor code? He didn't say anything about himself much" said soul.

"I met him when he acidently fell through the sky and had to locate his home. He did leave a message for you four. 'Your journey has begun but it is going to be a long time before you learn the truth' I don't know what he meant by that. Like I said earlier he likes to be cryptic" said eraques.

"I knew he was hiding something guess we have to wait before figuring out what is going on" said soul.

"Your going to need to awaken your key blades before you learn anything" said eraques.

"Right" said soul. The four were suddenly hit by a spell from eraques making them collapse to enter the awakening. He didn't see the three human students share a uneasy look. Is it possible for machines to weild a key blade?

(End chapter)


End file.
